


Candles, Bets, and Lowkey Pining

by DestinyStarlight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al's all considered a demonic angel, Al's just trying to be a good brother, But I think we all knew that deep inside, But who's looking at the details?, Ed Swearing (TRADE MARK), Ed and Roy? Just get TOGEATHER ALREADY!, I mean, I'm not sure I'm qualified for this level of bickering, M/M, Oh, Right?, Sooooooooooooo wish me luck!, Still love ya Al, This is my first fic on a03 AND for FMA, and it's only teen and up because of, and making bets on it, and the whole team is in on it, but I'll give it a shot, by, setting him up with his previously superior officer, so SOMEONE has to make it happen, they are ALWAYS pineing and they don't even realize it, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyStarlight/pseuds/DestinyStarlight
Summary: “Why...thank you, Fullmetal. Although, I rather thought there was an easier way to do candles.”“Yeah, you fucking thought alright. But I figured a bastard would wanna be able to match a candle for every last grey hair.”"How long until you think they’ll figure it out?”"I’d say wait a few centuries and check back in.”“I think he’s proposing!”“I’m increasing my bet to 30.”-----------------------------------------------Aka - Roy and Ed are left alone to bicker back and forth at Roy's B-day party, while Al and the rest of the group make their bets about when they'll FINALLY get together and realize their gosh DARN feelings.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Candles, Bets, and Lowkey Pining

**Author's Note:**

> I am not qualified for this kind of cursing and bickering. :')
> 
> But either way, enjoy!

“Why...thank you, Fullmetal,” Roy murmured, looking down at the dubious food before him. “Although, I rather thought there was an easier way to do candles.”

“Yeah, you fucking thought alright,” Ed placed his fist upon the wooden bench; though, with it being the metal one, it was much more of a slam. “But I figured a bastard would wanna be able to match a candle for every last grey hair.”

Roy looked back down at the sad excuse for a cake and the extensive amount of candles that made the frosting of the cake ooze pitifully. He held back a grimace, “How... thoughtful. You really shouldn’t have. _Really._ ”

Ed folded his arms and scoffed, blowing a rebellious lock of golden hair out of his face as he did so, “Wouldn’t have done it if Al hadn’t threatened to burn every last book in my room.”

“Brother!”

Roy tilted his head, “I find it rather hard to believe he would go through with it.”

“Then you don’t know Al.”

“Brother!”

“And here I was under the assumption that I had known you two since the ages of 11 and 10, how silly of me.”

“That’s what you think, you didn’t know us then, and you probably don’t know us now under all that military bullshit.”

“Bro _ther,”_ Al hissed into Ed’s ear as he chastised him, “Be _nice,_ it’s the General’s birthday and we’re his _guest.”_ Al then quickly turned and sent an apologetic; but nonetheless, beaming smile towards Roy, “Excuse my brother’s behavior, he still hasn’t quite grown out of his rebellious teenage phase.”

Ed points a thumb, “See what I mean? A fuck’in bipolar demonic angel thing!

Roy smiled towards Al, “Ah yes, I can see that, do continue your best to keep him out of trouble. We’d be doomed without your efforts, Alphonse.” 

“Don’t agree with him, you Bastard!”

Al patted his brother’s head, “Well, actually General…”

With frighteningly shocking quickness, Alphonse had moved from his place beside Ed and moved into Roy’s personal space. “I really think it should be you taking care of my brother from now on,” he whispered eerily. 

And as quickly as he had got there, Al was already walking away, a wide smile on his face as he started waving. “I think I’ll go talk with the others now, I’ll leave you two to reacquaint!” 

As Roy watched Alphonse, he had to admit that Ed may have a point about his brother. Feeling a small chill, he shrugged the unsettlingness of the encounter away. He turned a charming smile back at Ed; who unsurprisingly had a frown on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

Roy raised an eyebrow, “That’s a rather nasty scowl today, whatever do we owe the occasion?” 

The scowl only deepened. Huffing, Ed crossed his arms. “Al was getting all up and in my face about going to this party for the past _month_ now; which was before we even _got_ an invitation! And the only excuse he would give me is because he thought it would be good to ‘bond with the old team,’ like what the fuck is that ‘pose to mean?! He calls at least once a week!” Ed threw his hands in the air, “And this isn’t the first time either! He’s never this persistent when it’s just Hawkeye or Havoc or one of the others, but if anyone brings up your name? Oh ho, I guess we’re just going to fucking drop everything and head right on over, aren’t we?!”

Roy did a slight bow, “So sorry that my existence inconveniences you so.”

Ed glared, “You know damn fucking well that’s not what I fucking mean, you shitty asshole!”

“Ah yes, how I have missed your endearing use of the English dictionary. Quite exquisite, I must say.” 

“And you!” Ed sent an accusatory finger towards him, “You and your damn ass charming smiles and perfect as fuck hair, you’re always walking into my life unwanted and unneeded; why do I seem to run into you every fucking where I go!?!”

Roy watched Ed with a calculating gaze as the once boy stood before him as the young man he was. Red in the face from the exertion of his rant, Ed panted heavily, his glare _slightly_ less deadly than before. “I suppose I really must be quite the annoying ‘asshole,’ so if I may…” With a quick shift of his feet, Roy walked around the table; and ghastly cake, that separated them. With an overdramatic flourish that he knew he did best at, Roy fell down on one knee and held the hand that has pointed towards him so accusingly. “Would you allow,” he brought the gloved hand to his lips, just barely touching it, “For me to make it up to you any way I can, my dear Edward?” 

It was like watching a rainbow as Ed’s face slowly changed to every color imaginable before firmly settling on a bright tomato red. With a not so elegant tumble backward, he stepped away and went back into what looked like a fighting stance. “You trying to pick a fight or something?! Well come on, come at me!”

While the threat was usually menacing, Roy found it rather hard to take seriously with the way the red tint was growing from Ed’s face to his ears. He stood up- ignoring the creak of his knees that protested at him for doing such a thing in the first place- and smiled a close eyed smile, “Why, of course not Fullmetal.”

Ed hardly seemed to believe him but eventually put his fist down nonetheless. With a not so dignified huff, he turned around and starting storming off. “What fucking ever! Just leave me alone you Bastard!”

Roy smirked, “I’ll certainly do my best.”

“UGHHHH!!” Ed screamed into his hands as he continued to walk away. 

Roy couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Three months, three months of random encounters with Ed all through Central. Was it a coincidence? Faith? A freak accident? Whatever it was…

Roy smiled. Whatever it was, it seemed to be leading to something extraordinary. 

He watched as Ed’s golden hair shimmered in the afternoon sun, the sight beyond breathtaking. And then…

His eyes reached Ed’s ass…

He smirked, something extraordinary indeed.

~~~~

“I’m increasing my bet to 30.”

“No fair! You just interfered, that’s cheating!”

“Says the one who purposely suggested that brother put the candles on.”

“...Man, you really are scary.”

Fuery shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand as he looked at Ed and Roy in the distance. “They look like they’re just bickering, how long until you think they’ll figure it out?”

Winry sighed, “Bickering is Ed’s unconscious form of showing he cares, so I’d say wait a few centuries and check back in.”

Al clapped his hands together and nodded gleefully, “Well then! I guess we can go from here! Hawkeye, you said the General has a meeting that ends at four o’clock Monday, right?”

Hawkeye nodded.

“Great! Then I can send Ed to go get me something at the store around the time, and you’ll handle the rest?”

Hawkeye nodded with a small, indistinguishable smile, “I’m sure I’ll figure out a way to get him out there.” 

“Then it’s set then!” Alphonse nodded gleefully. 

Havoc muttered, “Who’s cheating now…”

Alphonse turned with a smile, “What was that?”

Havoc stood up straight and coughed, “Ahem, nothing!”

The conversation was interrupted when they heard a large gasp from Fuery, “I think he’s proposing!” 

Falman ran and pushed Fuery aside, squinting at the two figures in the distance, “Yes! That’s my bet! You owe me 50$ Havoc!”

Havoc sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Aw man, no way, I thought he’d at least have some more restraint than that.

Al sighed as he listened to the shenanigans of the group, his gaze on his brother and the undeniably ‘flustered Ed’ reaction that came from the supposed ‘proposal.’ Shaking his head, he smiled, while the two may not be there yet, they’d get there eventually. 

Even if it is with a little help. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! 
> 
> Al's quite a sneaky brother isn't he? <.<
> 
> So, this was my first fanfic on A03, as well as my first dive into writing anything FMA, especially Ed/Roy. So I would appreciate any constructive criticism and comments you can give me! I hope to make more of these in the future if you guys seem to enjoy them! ^^


End file.
